


The Wolf of the Beach

by kalirush



Series: Beachwolf [1]
Category: Beachwolf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fanlation of the last page of <i>La Loup de la Plage</i>, the novel <i>Beachwolf</i> is based on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf of the Beach

Sasha stood on the promontory, the rocks sharp against her bare feet. She had come to this city as both a lone wolf and a lost and broken girl. But neither one survives for long, not in a city like San Diego. 

No- she had survived because of César, and Tippy, and Mav- and even Kai. César, who had seen her skulking on the edges of the city and offered her a job. Tippy, who had seen weirder things than her, and whose door was always open. Kai, who had looked out for her, in her own back-handed way.

And Mav, who’d been fascinated with her in his inquisitive way. Who’d let her have the bottle when she needed it, and taken it away when she’d had too much. And who’d taken her to bed and made love to her when she had most needed to feel human, even if neither of them could pretend it was a romance.

Somewhere in the mad, ugly chaos that had robbed her of her home and her childhood, she’d almost lost herself to the wolf. The rush of fur and fangs and claws had consumed her more times than she wanted to remember. But her friends- they were her friends- had given her a place where she belonged on either two feet or four.

When she’d come to San Diego, she’d wanted to find a way to destroy the wolf, as if that could erase all the suffering that the change had caused her. But she understood now that the only way for her to find peace was to accept both halves of herself. She was a wolf, a hunter and a killer. And she was a woman, who could love.

She stared out at the water, smelling the salt breeze. The sun was low on the horizon, but the moon was already high in the sky. She shifted, bones cracking and fur sprouting, and then she howled. She stood at the edge of land and sea, on the border of woman and wolf. She was Sasha: the Wolf of the Beach.

[](http://s76.photobucket.com/user/kalirush/media/beachwolf_zps1cf5bbe0.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This is fanfiction for _Beachwolf_ , which is a fictional television show. Based on a fictional French novel. Which I have fictionally translated. Cover by my friend Rick, art by [Michelle Bettini](http://fineartamerica.com/profiles/michelle-bettini.html)


End file.
